


The Demon Woman And Reaper Under A Sakura Tree

by Heikitsune25



Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Thinking that his life is finally at peace, Ragna didn't expect to find himself in another world with the Azure Grimoire still glued to him. Yet as many things change, they also stay the same as he nearly gets into a fight with short, violent swordswoman he's forced to share a room with at an Inn. That same woman he finds himself willingly sharing a bed with as well.





	The Demon Woman And Reaper Under A Sakura Tree

The Demon Woman And Reaper Under A Sakura Tree.

'What god did I piss off this time? Is Saya angry at me for something…' Ragna the Bloodedge, the man of Azure and the central fiction, huffed in aggravation as he leaned on the table of the Japanese style room. The inn, while not in Japan, at least Ragna thinks it's not, has the paper walls stylized with green leaves and tatami mats just like any Japanese rich inn. The room is large a spacious, yet it felt extremely small given Ragna's present company.

Sidestepping the fact that he had randomly dropped into some strange world about a month ago, after erasing himself form his own world, he had found this little inn to finally relax after days of traveling aimlessly. However, all the rooms were full, something about it being a holiday, and he had to share a room with someone.

'She's not normal that's for sure….' Ragna thought as he couldn't keep his eyes off the woman sitting in corner of the room smoking. And it wasn't because of her beauty.

The woman is rather short, but she looked utterly deadly with the eye patch on her left eye and the stern glare of her bright sakura colored right eye; the tattoo's that looked like scars over her eyes didn't help make her any less docile. Her white and black battle kimono is tattered and torn on the right, as if to cover up her right arm. Which he couldn't tell was compete hidden by the cloth or gone altogether. She held a katana at her hip. A gorgeous one with a standard black handle and a red sheath that, judging form how she held herself, Ragna can assume has seen it's fair share of battles.

The curious woman's vibrant pink hair is wild yet oddly tamed in a massive ponytail that pooled around her feet. The spiky tuffs behind her head almost gave her a cat-like look. Reminding Ragna of another short, extremely violent pinked hair cat woman. Under all that, she is still an outstanding woman as a whole. Her skin, lightly dusted by the sun paired well with her white and black kimono. Her figure, while short, coming up to just below Ragna's chest, is so full and curvy, it is impossible to hide even under her loose worn clothes.

A very loose kimono that showed off her rather generous bust. So much of her mountainous chest is showed off that it made Ragna worry that if she moved her whole top would come off. It was almost promiscuous the way her breast seem to brazenly greet the world. But she held herself up with such grace and superiority she held herself with would suggest her to be a noblewoman.

Yet looked more like a yakuza boss than a member of high society as she smoked a long pipe and sat crossed legged on the other side of the table. Either way, the cold side stare she is giving Ragna only spelled trouble for the former reaper.

'This is going to be a major pain in the ass.' Ragna sighed.

'What the hell is that guy? He doesn't look like a Gear. But his eye….' Baiken blew out a puff of smoke from her pipe as she gave a side glare to the man sitting across the room form her.

He is tall, towering over her, in an odd red jacket over a black shirt and pants. His eyes are a different color with one being a bright vibrant green the other a seething red, and the harsh scowl on his face showed how friendly he is. His spiky silver hair is an organized mess that made him look more beast than man. It Added to his guff, and rebellious aura as he sits in an uninformed manner. Yet there is a handsomeness to him from his stiff jawline, to his battle harden gaze in his eyes. The strong air of defiance is something she can relate to. As well as piss her off.

The massive sword at his side is nearly bigger than him. A huge slab of silver metal that she has never seen before. He didn't exactly look like a hulking monster to left it. His frame slender but clearly cut and toned from years of training. A body made more for the balance of speed and strength then just going for one or the other. Sol Badguy looked bigger than him in terms of bulk, but the way he carried himself and that sword speak volumes in terms of his hidden strength.

And then there is the strange aura coming from his right arm that Baiken has never felt before. It was vengeful. Hungry even. It is far from the feeling of a Gear. If anything, it felt even deadlier then that. It didn't scary Baiken, nothing really does, but it did worry her. Making question just what this man is.

'He could be a gear. Or not.' Thee swordswoman thought as she sized him up from the corner of her eye.

'Whatever he is…' Baiken blew smoke from her nose in frustration. 'It's trouble.'

"If you got something to say, then say it punk." The samurai woman snarled.

"Tch," Ragna growled. "Yeah. Could ya stop your damn smoking? We're sharing a room here and it would be nice if you didn't make this place smell like a dump."

Baiken stared at Ragna for a moment. Before taking a long drag of her pipe and blowing a smoke ring right at him.

"You know what." Ragna stood up with a hand on his blade. "I ain't afraid beat the shit out of a crippled bitch."

"Oh? That's some bark you've got there." Baiken tapped her pipe on her knee to empty it. Placing it in her mouth before standing up herself and pushing her blade out her sheath slightly. Showing off the gleam of silver form her weapon.

"But do you really think you can back it up? Heh. A mutt like you wouldn't be able to starch me with such dull teeth."

Ragna took a dangerous step forward, "I'll show you how hard I can bite!"

"Then quit your yapping pup and come on already!" Baiken snarled as she stomped forward herself.

A small voice squeaked between them. "Um...d-dear costumers…."

"WHAT!?"

Baiken and Ragna both bared the fangs at the tiny inn worker. The young blonde girl, Hannah, squeaked in fear at the two warriors roaring at her.

"U-U-U-Um I just wanted to tell you that the hot springs are ready!" The frighten girl swiftly bowed and ran out of the room like a shot.

"Fine." Ragna scoffed. Taking his hand off his sword as he started to walk out of the room. "A dip in the hot springs will be a hell of a lot better than dealing with you. Ya damn cyclops."

The former grim reaper nearly slammed the sliding door as he walked out. Leaving a furious Baiken to boil in her spot.

'Shit. The first time I take Anji's advice, and I get stuck with some mouthy brat.' Baiken mentally snarled. 'If that asshole planned this, I swear…'

Her informant, the closest thing she would call a friend had requested her to take some time off while she was looking for hints on the whereabouts of 'That man'. She didn't plan on it. Until he told her about how good the Sake is here.

'It's like tasting heaven. And besides, you don't want to get into a fight all tired and grumpy?'

Baiken gritted her own teeth but took her hand off her blade too. Anji's words bouncing off in her head as she made her way to the door herself. Growling behind Ragna with a violent promise. "Keep talking like that, and I'll cut that stupid tongue of yours out."

 

-OOO-

 

"…."

"…."

Baiken and Ragna kept silent as they walked down the hall together. Somehow both of them have finished their bath at the same time and are now heading to the hot springs. Dressing in the inn's light blue Hamakas, which isn't big enough to cover much of Baiken's massive bust and made their way to the relaxing hot springs. All the while snarling at each other until the reached the entrance to the spring and started barking at one another like wild dogs.

"The hell do you think you're doing pervert?" Ragna growled as the woman followed him to hot spring.

"That's my line asshole." Baiken growled as she walked towards hot springs as well. "This is the woman's bath."

"Guess ya can't read well with one eye huh?" Smirked that duel eyed man with a haughty cross of his arms. "This is the men's bath. So, piss off."

"I have just about had with you punk!" Baiken stomped her feet and roared. Her hand on her katana that she didn't dare leave behind. "You and that stupid hair of yours are going to be sleeping a grave tonight!"

"Oh yeah? Tch. Fine by me." Ragna started cracking his knuckles. "Kicking your ass will finally give me some peace and quiet!"

"Um…d-d-dear cost- "

"The hell do you want!?" Both Ragna and Baiken bellowed out in stereo at Hannah. Who shook in fear of them.

"I regret to inform you that the men's and women's baths are full, and you'll have to share the mixed baths!" Hannah strutted out before leaving the two of them alone again.

"Seriously!? Gah damn it..." Ragna sighed in annoyance. Running his hand through his mess of silver hair. "This is what I get for being cheap-hey!?"

Baiken showed no hesitation in walking in the mixed bathing area.

"What's wrong punk? A virgin like you can't hold in when seeing an actual woman?" The samurai woman smirked at the rage on the man's face. "Go on and jerk off to some porno mags or something. If you can even get it up."

"Fuck off!" Ragna snarled as he stomped his way in the changing room as well and started to take off his clothes.

'Hmph. He's got some guts I guess.' Baiken snorted in her thoughts as she turned back to see if the dumb man was flustered. And true to her thoughts, she could his ears burning as she took off his clothes, as she got a good glimpse at his back. She could see every flex and pull of his large back and the muscles within it. However, as attractive as his back is, what really got her attention is the back bandages on his right arm.

'The hell is that?' Baiken blinked in shock as she watched, what she guesses is a prosthetic arm, flex, and move as Ragna folded his clothes. Maybe it was broken, but the way it smoothly moved said otherwise. 'Don't tell me his getting in with that thing on?'

And sure enough, she watched him wrap a towel around his waist and walk out to the springs.

"What is that guy?" Baiken muttered to herself before she finished changing and headed out to the spring herself.

 

-OOO-

 

Silence sliced through warm air of the bath. The small wooden tray of sake floating around as Ragna and Baiken tired to enjoy the bath.

Ragna kept his eyes and face glued anywhere else but Baiken's alluring body. Her breast more impressive then he thought as they floating in the warm healing waters. Nearly the size of his head, the grim reaper could see the peeking of her nipples through the water. However, what also interested him are the scars. Most of her body is covered in them. Her stomach arm and the middle of her chest form what he guessed is a stab wound.

And not a single one deranged from her beauty. Even with her left eye being clearly cut out, the swordswoman is the epitome of grace. Fitting perfectly in the image of hot spring with her hair circling around her.

'Damn it Ragna you are an idiot for getting in with her….' The grim reaper bared his teeth at his foolish mistake as he felt his 'inferno divider' rising.

It didn't help that hot spring cut a romantic picture of it all. Spring has begun and the sakura trees are in full bloom. With both of them under one that showered them and the pool in pink petals form the light breeze that blew around them every now and then. They cascaded over through the warm air and delicately landed in the spring without care. The petals circling around the two swordsmen and the whole spring itself.

"If you're not a Gear then what the hell is with that arm?" Baiken's sudden and curt question forced Ragna to turn to her. And lucky enough he had just the right amount of will power not to immediately look at her buxom breast.

"What?" Ragna replied more confused then angry.

"That arm of yours." Baiken gestured to Ragna's right arm. "It ain't normal. And you have a red eye like a Gear. But you don't feel like one."

Baiken narrowed her eyes dangerously. Her blade resting right behind her on the shore of the spring. "Depending on your answer I may  _only_  dismember you."

"Tch. I'd like to see you try." Ragna snapped. "And what the hell is a 'Gear' anyway?"

"Wait..." Baiken chuckled as a grin slowly raised on rough woman's face. "Don't tell me your one of those chunni brats? What's your play name? 'Soul Stealer'?"

Ragna just sighed at the woman's snickering. Feeling utterly tired even though he was meant to be relaxing in a hot spring.

"Ugh…It's not really my arm. Actually, neither of these are." Ragna's words got the swordswoman to blink in confusion.

With a sigh, Ragna said, "Short version; Some asshole cut off the right one, after killing my foster mother, burning my home, and kidnapping my siblings. The other I lost after saving someone. Luckily," Ragna rise up his left arm. "This one is easier to replace and less of a pain in the ass to deal with. This one the other hand."

The white-haired man looked down at the monstrous hand. For a moment his eyes burned with hate, before they lessened to one of sympathy and regret. "Is a lot more trouble than it's worth."

He looked back at Baiken, not with hate or anger. But steadfast pride. "So, no. I am not some brat with a delusion."

"…."

There was silence. A long one. Only occasionally cut by the bonking of the bamboo deer scarcer on the stone. Neither warrior looked at one another. Baiken looking at the floating tray for their sake cups pass her by. After it's ten rotation around her, she took the drink and saucer to poured her a cup. Yet she didn't drink it. Only watching the rink shake and shift in her hand. A sakura petal gently landing in as she gazed at the cup.

While Ragna looked at the stars. Both Stoic and pensive, with his head tilted back. The sparkling sakura didn't spoil his view. If anything, they kept his mind at ease.

"…Sorry." Baiken broke the quiet air with an apology. Her eyes watching the pink leaf dance around in her drink. "Dealing with shit like that…. Yeah. I can relate."

Her eyes, resentful, yet calm watching the petal be whisked away by the cool sweet breeze of the spring air. "Just a little.

"Hmm…" Ragna grumbled to himself. Feeling a little down on himself as he noticed the fire in the woman's eyes died a little. He kind of missed it. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't exactly nice either. But if don't mind me asking…"

The swordsman gestured to Baiken's own right arm.

"Not that different from you oddly enough." Baiken sighed. Taking a drink of her saucer of sake. "Gears destroyed my whole home. The whole nation I was born in was nearly wiped off the face of the earth. And the fucker that did all that, cut off my arm and tore out my eye. Ever since then I've sworn vengeance on the bastard that made those monsters."

"Revenge huh…." Ragna mumbled. Watching one of the leaves fall and dance in the air. Twisting and turning before landing right in front of him. Sending ripples through the pool one after another. "I've been down that road before."

"Oh?" The nonchalant way she asked the question made Ragna almost smile as she tilted her head back and swallowed another drink of sake. The smooth burning sensation warming her body proved her informant's information.

It was damn good sake. "How was it?"

Ragna reasoned with a cold and dead, "Shit."

"Pfft!" Baiken actually chuckled at his blunt response.

"I killed the guy and everything but…" Ragna once again watched the cherry blossoms fall in the spring. His eyes downcast. Remorseful. But proud and fulfilled. "I had to give up a lot to do it."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Baiken smirked as she took another sip of her sake.

"…." Ragna, however, gave a heavy gaze towards her. Her words reminding him of himself. And not in a good way.

"Look." Ragna said sternly. Getting Baiken to look at him, but it was his eyes, filled with worry and kindness that she's never gotten before, that got her to pay attention. "I don't care what you do after this Inn. Hell, I doubt we'll even see each other again. But if there's one thing you should never give up, it's your humanity. Don't let the bastards who did that to you get the satisfaction of knowing he pushed you that far. Don't let him know that he won by making you push everyone you hold dear away just to kill him."

The way Ragna spoke assured Baiken that he had experienced it. Just like her, he had seen hell. Born in it. Molded in it. Just like her, he walked the blazing rode of destruction. It was clear he had achieved his revenge, but he had to deal with something she never thought about much. The cost of her actions. He had seen what lies beyond the hell he lived in. Beyond the road, he carved filled with blood and hate.

She looked at the alcohol in her cup. Her mind a haze of curiosity of what Ragna had done. And just how far she is willing to go. Just what lies beyond the hell she knows. And if even she can handle it. "…. I'll keep that in mind."

Ragna stayed silent. Even as he took a saucer of the sake and poured him a cup, the former grim reaper, enjoyed the quite serene air of the bath. Even Baiken's presences enhanced the peaceful air around him. She fit the image of the cherry blossoms circling around her.

"Ragna." After a moment, the young man nodded towards the swordswoman in greeting rising his drink in a toast. "Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Bloodedge huh?" Baiken smirked as she swirled her own drink. Before rising it as well. "Baiken. Just Baiken."

Ragna nodded to her and fallowed up with their toast with a drink.

"So…" Baiken started as she swallowed her sake. "Is Bloodedge a family name or something?"

 

-OOO-

 

"Ha ha ha! She actually ate that garbage?"

Baiken laughed boisterously, nearly to tears, next to Ragna as they both shared drinks and laughs in the spring. Hours have passed by since they have gotten in, and the tension between the two have died drastically. They have both been sharing stories as much as they have been sharing drinks with the violent air dying so harshly.

Ragna, with a little pink dusting his cheeks, chuckled a little with Baiken as she laughed. The two of them finding deeper comradery then they at first thought. Setting naked next to one another as their shoulder's occasionally touching in such a way that outsiders would think them a couple. But they were too deep in each other's warmth to care as the former wanted man told stories of his troublesome but at times humorous past life.

Ragna gave a worrying look along with a grin, as he brought his drink to his lips. "I think that just means Mai's less human than anyone else I know…"

"Sounds like someone who could hold their drink." Baiken chuckled. Her cheeks flushed from more than just the sake in her hands. "Wouldn't mind meeting them someday."

Ragna paused in joining her for a drink. His saucer just gracing his lips as his attention is drawn the Baiken's lovely visage under the light of the full moon. She painted a heart-stopping picture with her soft, yet rough features. She large joyous grin on her face as she swallowed her wine is infectious. The way the cheery blossom floated around her is beyond picturesque.

'Not a bad view…' Ragna thought. Not noticing his saucer tipping and spilling a little liquor.

"Hm? Oh..." When he felt something wet drip down his collar bone, Ragna looked down to finally notice that he spilled some sake.

"Hey hey. Don't waste any of it. This is good stuff." Baiken scolded him. Her face a little pink form her drink as she leaned closer to him. Not noticing that her bust is pushing against his arm. Or not caring.

"Yeah yeah." Ragna said as he tried to hide his blush as he felt the swordswoman's glorious bust push up against him.

"He-Hey!?" Ragna nearly leaped out of the water when he felt Baiken's tongue crawl across his neck. The red-headed swordswoman happily licked up the sweet tasting alcohol off Ragna's collar bone. Twirling her tongue as she shifted herself into his lap. Kissing and licking at his chest. Following the trail of sake that dripped from his chin.

"Hngh..." Ragna stood utterly still as Baiken's tongue had its way with his chest. Trying his best not to act on instinct and take the woman right there and then. His former minor erection is now as hard as his own sword as Baiken pecked and kissed at his body. Licking up the spilled drink as she traveled to his taut chest and to his neck. Where the swordswoman's kisses quickly turned to playful biting at his jawline as he gritted his teeth. Holding back his groans of pleasure while Baiken purred. As if she was a hungry beast, Baiken nipped and nuzzled under Ragna's chin.

'I…Should really push her off.' Ragna thought. The rational part of his mind screaming at him to stop her. But his hands didn't make anything close to a movement. However, he was taken by surprise when she reached his lips and instead of stopping, she pried his mouth open with her teeth. Playfully biting at his lower lip to open his mouth up for her tongue to dart in. Wrestling her muscle against his, yet Ragna fought back.

Wrapping his arm around back and grabbing her head to deepen the kiss. Pulling at her long hair to push her powerful but full body further into him. Ragna had practically tossed his sake cup in the water as Baiken dropped hers. A little shocked at how forward the grim reaper is and at how damn good his lips felt on hers. His lips are rough in their movement. Violent and dominating her own but still soft to the touch and sweet in their taste. She wrapped her arms around him as she placed her self in his lap. His large member twitched and jumping between her large, pert butt.

They pulled apart, Ragna's face more than just flushed from the drink in his system. Along with Baiken's as they both panted for the smallest of moments before they brought themselves back into their ravenous kiss. As if they were addicted to each other, they pecked at their lips. Their tongues licking and marking each other like wild animals. Baiken took to play biting at his neck and nipping down his chest in an attempt get any liquor that she missed.

"…There wasn't any sake in there." He said after a moment. The haze of their lust pausing only for a moment to make him realize he is having foreplay with a woman he just met. Yet as he looked down at Baiken kissing at his nipple, her one bright red eye looking at him. The greedy, demanding, and utterly hungry look made him throw all caution and care out the window.

The swordswoman leaned up, exposing her healthy, large breast to the chill of the night, before taking a massive drink form the sake bottle. And kissed Ragna again. Her tongue shoving the warm drink down his throat as they share more than just a drink.

"And now there is…" Baiken growled with a salutary smile. Licking a little mix of drool and sake on her lips.

"Fuck…" Was all Ragna whispered before he brought the woman back in for a searing kiss. His hands wrapping around the small of her back in a possessive hug. The man growling like a wolf as he attacked her lips and a beautiful face with kisses and hearty love bites. Making the stout woman before him swoon and snarl in delight under him. Digging her nails in his back as she wiggled and mewled in his arms. His kisses claimed her body for his own. Marking her as his while his finger's tranced circles on her back. It was gentle and sweet, but Baiken wanted more of him.

Pulling her lips from his for a moment, a move that made Ragna growl and bit at her lower lip in an attempt to pull her back, Baiken took the sake cup with her teeth, and pour the rest in her breast. Gathering it in a pool that spilled off the side of her impressive valley as he held her bust-up with her arm.

"What's a matter Bloodedge? Can't handle a 'crippled bitch'?" The sword woman taunted.

"Tch." Ragna clicked his teeth at the challenge. Bringing her in closer with his black arm, Ragna dipped his head into the small pool of liquid in her cleavage. Not even trying to drink the sake and just kissing at her chest. Grabbing the short woman by her large round rear, squeezing it hard as he took one breast in his other hand. Bring his mouth to her nipple as he massaged and pawed at the springy yet firm flesh.

"Mm…th-that's it…" Baiken purred while the grim reaper sucked at her nipples. Groping and creasing her breast. He wasn't gentle about it; heavy-handed gropes and squeezes made her moan. Arching her back into his face while the sake in her chest spilled into his lips. His hand groping at her fat rear in a determined tirade to leave a permanent red hand mark there while she grabbed his head by his hair. Taking a small note of its softness as the exquisite woman pushed him further into her bust.

The rough woman sighed in bless form Ragna's teeth lightly biting at her swollen nipples. Sucking on them to drink more of sake dripping from her valley. The taste of her sweat making the sake all the sweeter as the grim reaper drunk everything about her. The curve of her hips, the swell of her breast, the powerful scent of blood and white roses. The symphony of her moans. Ragna took in everything about the vengeful swordswoman with every kiss and grope of her body.

The grim reaper felt his cock twitch against Baiken's tone stomach. The thick eleven-inch cock, eager with powerful thick veins reached up beyond her belly button. Tickling at the scar there as it's hammering head bumped against her abs. Each jump of the meaty dick made Baiken all the more eager to get the beast inside her.

As he finished his drink, Baiken raised her hips. Her pussy, as wet as the hot springs and a thick patch of pubic hair above it and her shuddering clit, hovered over the Ragna's dick before swiftly dropping down on it. Swallowing the cock whole while Ragna threw his head back and held on to her hips for dear life. And near mind shattering arch of lust rocked the both of them as they held on each other. Taking a moment to adjust to each other as their bodies shivered with excitement.

"F-Fuck…" Baiken swooned as she felt Ragna spread her as wide as possible. His cock rubbing her whole pussy as she steady slide up and down onto his lap. Her pace creating waves through the water as slammed down into Ragna's lap and then glided her self up. Only to slam back down into his lap again. Keeping her self balanced on Ragna's shoulder and the grim reaper himself holding tightly by her rear she moaned happily as she felt Ragna's dick fill her up completely.

Even with her lips brushing against his own pubic hair, Baiken felt that not a single place of her pussy didn't hold Ragna's beefy cock. Even as her muff viscously squeezed and gagged the member, it still shudders just as violently. Sending powerful, back arching blots of lust through her as her cries echoed out into the night air.

"D-Damn it, woman! Are you trying to kill me?" Ragna grunted from the just how tight she was. The vice grip on his dick is deathly. It felt like she would snap it off at any moment as she rode him a solid pace. Not going too slow nor too fast, but rough all the same. The woman may be small, but she packed a punch as she slammed into his lap. His cock hitting her womb like a freight train but all she could do is moan sweetly where a normal woman scream out wildly Baiken simply took the cock slamming into her gut with a lustful smile.

Baiken smirked as she didn't give Ragna much time to get used to her suffocating pussy. Quickly bouncing up and down in his lap. Her breast now swinging up as she rode the man like mad. Sending the water around the trashing and about as Baiken went wild on Ragna's lovely dick. While she did cry out, the feeling of his dick is beyond what she's ever felt. Every shuddering a twitch made her moan while her back arched and toes curled whenever she bottomed out on him. Her hand digging into his

"Sh-Shit. I-It's kind of unfai-ah-for you to have a cock like this…. mm." Baiken cooed and cried as Ragna's cock slammed up into her. Holding on to him, she crashed her hips in his lap at a rapid speed. Breaking the sweltering hot spring water. Making waves crash and dance around them while Ragna himself held on to her for dear life.

"T-Tch!" The grim reaper clicked his teeth. Flushed and frustrated at the beautiful warrior riding him. "Don't think-Ugh-I'll let you have your way all night!"

Ragna threw his hips up in time with her barreling down on him with even greater force. Grabbing butt, Ragna jacker hammered her and his hips up and down through the water. Taking both nipples of Baiken's swaying, near watermelon sized breasts in his mouth and lightly biting on them.

"Shit!" Baiken cried with eye going wide and almost rolling back. Pleasantly surprised by Ragna's shaft somehow hitting deeper inside her than before. Find places she never thought as a small lump formed in her belly form Ragna's girth.

Their rampant fucking became animalistic. Their moans mixed in with her growls as left teeth marks on each other. Their raging hips met with powerful crashes and roughness, yet through all the back scars and red hand claw prints form Ragna's hold Baiken so tightly there is something underneath it all. Feelings and emotions being spoken from playful kisses and love bites. However, both of them are so drunk on lust it didn't matter.

It was only when Ragna's cock started to shake with an impending eruption that they both seem to awake from their daze. Well, Ragna tired make some sort of reason as she pulled his lips form her to try and speak. But Baiken practically hissed at him.

"Just shut up and fuck me…" Baiken gasped before she brought the man back in for a furious kiss. Taking his lower lip by her teeth and slamming his lips back on her head by his hair. She is too far in her lust to care. Or maybe she did.

'Who gives a shit what happens…' Whether that was the alcohol or her lust talking she didn't know as she came as soon as those thoughts left her. Throwing her head back in a silent scream as her body brutally shook and her slit added more liquid to the spring as a gush of her lust spray out. With every small moan and shake, more and more of her quim fired out as Ragna grew a death grip on her tush and his cock fired a blazing torrent of cum inside her.

A thick, gut-punch of semen rocketed its way into her. Repeated powerful and potent glops of jizz filled Baiken to burst in two shots. The rest overstuffed her and spilled out into the hot springs. Leaving both Ragna and Baiken panting. Listless from their bout, but they still petting each other. Baiken nuzzled and kissed Ragna's face. Nearly like a playful cat, Baiken nipped at his lips in a way to tell him to grope her body.

"….M-Maybe…. we should clean up a little…" Ragna sighed as he kissed her. Taking his lips from hers to her neck as her hands continued to roam her body. His cock still hard inside her and ready for another round.

"Y-Yeah." Baiken agreed as she bit at his jawline before resting her head under his chin. Tasting her hips as her lips didn't dare let him go.

It'll be a hard walk to the showers.

 

-OOO-

 

"R-right there! Fuck!" Baiken bellowed up against the wet foggy glass of the shower door. Her voluminous breast mash up against the glass, giving anyone watching a full view her garden nipples ridding against the steamy glass wall and her toned stomach as Ragna rammed his cock into from behind. The shower head spraying over them of them as the mad a racket in the shower. It is far late into the evening, and even further in the early morning so everyone in the inn is fast asleep.

Yet Baiken's moaning would be heard through the halls as Ragna railed into her. Slamming into her cushiony rear with his cock just as rough as before in the hot springs. And there is no excuse for the alcohol clouding their minds. They are fucking wantonly and eagerly with no care or remorse of anyone who could hear them.

"Come on! Harder damnit!" The demon woman growled as her bountiful breast mashed up against the glass door of the shower. Her one arm bracing herself as Ragna pummeled her muff from behind her. Leaving heavy lines of fingers running against the glass as she moaned in pleasure. Grabbing her tight tush as he pistoned in her, Ragna had gotten used to her tightness. But that didn't make it easier, or any less enjoyable to slammed in and out her.

"Ugh! That all you got?" Barked the one-armed woman in lust. Knowing Ragna was holding back in some way as he was just the same way in the spring. She knows from the way he carried that sword he could toss her an around a little. Yet the few morals he had seemed to stop him for going all out on her and she wanted every single ounce of the grim reaper.

"Mmph! I am no princess, Bloodedge. Or what, your scared of what I am going to do you if hurt me?" Baiken, under the heavy fall of steamy hot water and her nonstop panting, still is able to send a snide sneer behind her. "If you can that is."

Ragna's eye twitched at her goading. "Fine then."

Ragna grabbed her arm to spring her back up to meet his chest. Twisting her head back to look at him as he growled out, "Don't complain about not being able to walk in the morning."

Ragna laid a hard kiss on her lips before ramming his cock as deep into her violent woman as he could.

"Mm!?" And Baiken saw stars of lust. Eyes growing wide from the force of Ragna's hips. Yet she had no time to ponder anything as the grim reaper. Pushed her up against the glass and reamed her pussy. Forcing her tight muff to conform to the shape of his dick. Not remember it but break it and make only useful for him alone.

"Ahhh!" Baiken moaned wildly as her body locked up in a blissful sharp climax. One that Ragna barreled through to the next. Mashing her breast up the hot glass with her nipples, harder then she thought possible rubbed and slashed against the metal. The grim reaper was using strength fit to snap the neck of a monster in his hips. Practically bruising her pussy with his cock as she gasped and cried in delirium.

And Baiken relished in it. Snatching Ragna's hair, she kissed him back with equal ferocity. Pushing her hips back in time with his beastly thrust in her greedy coochie. She gave as good as she got with her own growls and snarls at the grim reaper's face. Nipping at her lips and biting at his cheeks as she desperately panted for more of his burly cock.

With a hearty roar, both of them came with a thunderous climax. Ragna giving Baiken a powerful enough thrust to break the back of a normal woman. Shoving her forward into the glass that a massive fissure formed in it. All the while Baiken screamed out in a squirting orgasm. Spraying the shower as Ragna filled her hungry pussy.

"Haa…haa…" Baiken panted with her head resting against the cool glass. Her legs quivering and buckling from the intense release. While she still stood, she didn't know if it was Ragna holding her up or her own stubborn will. Either way, it didn't stop the young man form giving small kisses on her back.

"I…am…not paying…. for that…" He hummed at each shockingly sweet peck at her muscled and tone back.

Baiken chuckled. Shivering in delight as he reached her neck. "What? And you…mm…think I am…?"

"Heh." Ragna smirked as he kissed behind her ear.

The crack in the shower window getting bigger as he pushed her against it.

 

-OOO-

 

Even though they got more dirty than clean, Ragna and Baiken felt refreshed as they dressed in their yukata's after their so-called shower.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' However, Ragna's mind is not as clear as he had hoped.

As he wrapped himself in his yukata, Ragna couldn't tear his gaze away from the buxom beauty changing in front of him. Her long, mess of red hair spiraled out of control until she tied it that lovely ponytail. Giving Ragna a good look at the back of her neck and see the single droplet of water rolled down into her back. Ragna couldn't believe he would ever be jealous of water. And yet here he is.

Her curves filled out the light blue yukata as her butt curved out perfectly. Even though she comes up the middle of his chest, she stuns him with her fire and beauty. How blunt and forward she is with her feelings, yet she can still blush and hide like a high school girl. It made his heart race harder than anything has before. Not even his final battle against Terumi made him so nervous then gazing into Baiken's fiery peach eye.

Ragna is no casanova. He never has time to flit around like a certain black knight he used to know. One-night stands are never a thing for him, and he is far from a hopeless romantic it. And yet he knows what this feeling in him is.

'Damn it….' He is addicted her. The strange swordswoman put poison in his body that there is no cure for. And Ragna may not even want one.

As Baiken finished tying up her hair, she felt Ragna's arms wrap around her. His face buried in the crook of her next.

"Wha-What's gotten in you?" She snapped at him but not in anger. She actually leaned herself against him. Feeling erection poking at her butt made her blush. But also bit her lip in anticipation. The heat of his member twitching in his loss Hamaka started that same blaze she felt back in the hot springs. And she knows just how to quell that heat.

"This is your fault…." Ragna growled. Kissing and pecking at Baiken's neck in utter greedy. Even though he has marked her well enough, the hickeys on her bodies would take months to vanish, they still weren't enough for him.

"Mm…" The swordswoman moaned at the heated touch form the grim reaper. Grabbing his hair to point him at a particular spot on her neck. Standing on her toes to give him better access to her, Baiken felt her self go nearly mad.

Ever since they left the shower, she's been desperate for his touch. Craving him to hold her small frame. Not even sex, as wonderous as it was. She just wanted to be next to him and she has a small, fearful clue why. The way his heated gaze goes right through. How the tone of his guff voice shifts low when he's worried. The cute blush he makes when he's embarrassed. His laugh and smile. And all brought a warm feeling in her stomach. A feeling that a woman like her, a woman hell-bent on self-sacrifice and revenge, should not have.

"R-Ragna…" And yet she can't help it. Twisting and tuning in Ragna's arms, Baiken sighed at his touch. And then cried out in bless when she felt his hands crawl under her dress and grope her chest. Her hands pulling at his hair as pulled at her nipples. Her small, yet busty body just seemed to fit in Ragna's grasp.

In a single night, she had become dependent on him. For pleasure, for clarity. She needed to be by his side, to cease the burning in her body. She shouldn't. The pain of what if's are too great. That same feeling of the night all those years ago of her family, burnt to cinders. To see Ragna met that same fate. It scared her more than anything.

Yet as she turned her head and looked up at the man making all theses stupid complex feeling swell inside her. Her single bright cheery blossom colored eye looking deep into lustful mismatched eyes. Her hand holding his cheek and him, instinctually kissing her palm. Gently sweetly. And yet sending her heart ablaze.

She didn't give a single fuck.

"So. If this is my fault…." Baiken smirked as she dragged Ragna's face towards her lips. Nipping at them with a delighted hum as she purred out. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ragna's growl nearly made Baiken's knees weak.

 

-OOO–

 

Baiken could barely slide the door open before she and Ragna came storming in. Their hands pulling and tugging at their yukata's. nearly tearing them off as they groped at each's bodies. Their lips mashing and arguing with one another in frenzied of lust and passion while stumbled into their room.

Ragna barely had time to slide the door closed with his foot before Baiken had dragged him down on their futon. Pulling with her fangs nipping at his lips and her hands pulling his collar, the two violent lovers fell into their bed in a sweaty heap, lust-crazed heap.

"Ah…" Baiken cried out for Ragna's lips attacking that sweet spot on her collar bone, in mixed passion. One of pure lust and the other she dared not speak it. And it festered and pushed from below her what she believed unmoveable heart.

"R-Ragna…" She swooned out to him. Trying to get his attention but the damn man kept pleasing her body. Messaging her hearty bosom. His hands diving into the firm flesh and pulling at her swallow nubs. Twisting them gently while he licked and suckled at that sensitive spot on her jaw. It all drove her wild and reeling as she tried her best to focus.

"This-I-oh…. normally-we…" Every word was shot down by a jolt of desire for the Grim reaper's hands and lips. She wanted to tell him about the strange feeling swirling inside her. One that she's never had before and normally doesn't react like this. Not to confess. Knowing he would be gone before the peak of the sun over the horizon. She merely wanted to clear the air and her heart. Once she get's these silly feelings out she would be able to focus on her real goal of revenge.

"Ah!" But the bastard is making it really hard for her to think when he keeps attacking her sweet spots.

"Yeah. Same here." And to her shock, as the man of her ire had his head buried in between her breast, looked at her with the same baffled, yet assured eyes as her, he understood her thoughts completely. "I...don't do this often either."

Ragna finished his sentence as he kissed his way up her body. Lingering at the scars around her chest, before continuing up and kissing at her chin.

"I don't know why the hell I am like this or why the hell it's you that's driving me So. Damn. Crazy…" Sweetly, almost like a dog, Ragna nuzzled Baiken's cheek. Licking at her ear to get a happy hiss from her as her back arching into. Kissing her lips at every word in both frustration and the secret word the both never dared to speak.

Ragna traced his steps back. Kissing her flaming cheeks before looking the violent, near-demonic woman in her frantic, pricing red eyes. "Let's worry about that later alright?"

That's all the swordswoman needed as she grabbed Ragna's hair and slammed her lips back on to his. Locking her legs around him with his throbbing erection rubbing against her swollen drenched slit. The grim reaper slammed his hips down into Baiken with as much restraint he has had before. Which is very little as he plowed his dick deep into her like a mad man.

"Ahngh~ !" Baiken nearly tore the sheets as Ragna slammed into her. His cock slamming into her slit with brutal speed and aim. Hitting her sweet spots like a hammer on an anvil. Working her pussy to only take his cock alone as she mewled and moaned in bless under him. Spread her legs wider as she willingly letting take her and shape her as he wished.

Ragna's black, bandaged hand grasped Baiken's. Their finger's intertwining together. Their faces flushed as they panted and moaned together in more than arousal. Their lips met in an explosion of passion. Not fighting over who would be on top. Just putting their feelings into their actions.

Ragna was gentle but rough and possessive. He didn't want anyone to take her from him as he kissed her deeply. Baiken's, rough and wild as the woman herself, her kisses left marks Ragna. She may as well be wearing lipstick with all the red marks on the grim reaper's face. But, when she bites at him like an impatience cat, she would lovingly kiss at the mark she left as if to heal it.

Afraid of using their words, they merely used their bodies. Telling each other just how they felt through kisses. Growls and moans of delight. Desperately not letting go of each other no matter how lust-crazed they have gotten. And through the rage of their lust, it reached its fever pitch. Ragna's cock thrashing through Baiken's muff as it readied to fire another hearty stream of cum.

"Ragna!" Baiken called out his name as they both came with the force of an earthquake. This time Baiken did rip a hole in the sheets as she cried out and came hard enough to all previous, and maybe even future orgasm sot shame. Arching her back up as Ragna's sweltering jizz filling her pussy once again in her deepest parts, while her hungry muff swallowed and squeezed the man for all he was worth.

"So…" Baiken hummed as she felt Ragna's cum settle inside her. Resting her head in the crook of his neck and teasing his ear with her teeth. "Think we can get away with breaking the table?"

There were a few complaints about a lot of loud noises thought out the night.

 

-OOO-

 

"Mrgh…" Baiken woke up to the sun beaming in her face. The window is wide open and hit the whole futon she is resting in. Her Yukata and utter mess and it nearly fell off her as she leaned up. Grumpy, as she mostly is, but oddly content. Yet normally she's upset because of the nightmares that assaulted her. Or she was just in a bad mood.

"Mmm…Ragna…ya bastard…" However, this time she was bothered that her pillow was missing.

Leaning up, the swordswoman's' yukata nearly falling off of her, revealing her shoulders and most of her breast, starching her stomach as she glared at her missing warmth. Patting the space where he once was, Baiken frowned in her drowsiness. Wondering what she should have expected. It was a night of passion and nothing else. Not even anything new for her since she's done this a few times in her travels.

"I am going to cut his arm off." And yet it infuriated her at the thought of him leaving.

She wasn't too hungover to not remember what had happened last night. Nor did she want to forget it. The feeling in her chest when she is around him. It is more than just lust-

"Oh, you're up." Ragna's voice brought her out her thoughts. Making her shoot her head up at the doorway to see the Grim Reaper standing there with plates of food. Still in his Yukata, as he sat down next to her on the futon.

"I got some breakfast." Ragna said. Handing her the Japanese style breakfast of steamed rice miso soup and Natto. It looked shockingly well done and looked hand made too.

"Uh…thanks." Baiken said. Her mind in a daze as she stared at Ragna in disbelief as he sat down with her and started eating his food.

"What? Somethin on my face?" Ragna said as he noticed her staring. "Also…"

Ragna looked behind her to see the broken table. It is split in half form Baiken slamming his back on it and, to be blunt, riding him harder than his whole life ever had. "I am still not paying for that."

"You…never mind." Baiken shook her head, although this was a small grin on her face as she took the plate and started eating.

"Whoa, this great. Guess the cooks here are just that damn good too." Baiken gasped at how good the food tasted. She heard the cooks here were good but not this good.

"Maybe if there awake. Their cooks didn't get much sleep last night." Ragna said, getting her attention from her musing. "So, I whipped something up."

"Wait." Baiken looked stupefied for a moment. Pointing her chopsticks at him in disbelief she practically gawked at him. "You made this?"

"Yeah?" Ragna's eye twitched at just what she was implying. "When you're traveling by yourself, you learn a few things."

"You don't look like the type." Baiken shrugged. "You look more like some beast who eat raw meat off a stick or something."

"Tch. That sounds more like you ya damn demon woman-ack!?" One half of the table hit Ragna in the face.

"The hell!?" Ragna barked in raged.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who eats souls!" Baiken snarled with her chopstick pointed vehemently at him.

"I told you I only did it twice!"

"One time should have been enough!"

"Didn't you cut a building in half!?"

"Yeah." Baiken said with such a deadpanned expression, Ragna wondered if she was screwing with him or just that crazy.

"That ain't normal!"

"And neither is eating people!"

"Um-de-ear-"

" _ **THE HELL DO YA WANT!?"**_

Hannah, who was meant to tell them that they could check out at any time, screamed in fear and ran just closed the door.

"…"

"…"

The sound of inn's deer scarier echoed throughout the quite room with a single rhythmic thunk.

"So." Baiken said as she re-continued eating. "The cook didn't get much sleep huh?"

"Yeah…" Ragna sighed, as he suddenly felt very tired for it being so early in the morning.

"Huh. Wonder why." Baiken said nonchalantly as she bites into her fish.

"Y-Yeah…" Ragna said as he found the paper door more interesting. His face heating up as last night played in his mind. Making him wonder if Baiken is picking on him or just didn't care about what happened last night at all. "I wonder why…"

For a while, they both ate peacefully. The image of them eating together in yukata's fit them well. Baiken's stocky frame complimented Ragna's tall one well as they sat side by side. The air relaxed and calm like that of an old couple. Which is odd considering the temper of the two travelers is like that of two raging bulls from hell.

However, Ragna decided to break the comfortable silence with an uncomfortable question that's been on his mind. With his eyes shamefully glancing at Baiken as she ate.

"…Hey. Baiken- "

"You said your self right? We'll figure it out later." The swordswoman cut down any questions with a curt and blunt response. Although she kept her head turned to hide the blush on her face.

Ragna sighed but agreed none the less. His experience with this stuff is horrendous. For a moment he thought he should take a page from Kagura's book or just come out and say his feeling. Consequences of being dismembered be damned. But he quickly dismissed both ideas. The former causing him to go a little green in disgust.

'…I should've added more pepper….' Was his passing thought.

 

-OOO-

 

The grim reaper, fully dressed in his red jacket and with his massive blade strapped behind him on his lower hip stepped out into the mid-morning sun with a deep green forest facing him. Behind him, the inn where he stayed loomed over him. The morning sun rising higher in the sky as he gazed out to the horizon of the forest tree line.

"Now…where the hell am I going?" He asked himself. A stranger in an even stranger land, Ragna scratched his head at the question of where his next destination should be. And it didn't help that he had other thoughts occupying his mind.

"So." And those thoughts walked right up next him. Dressed in her kimono and her blade at her side, Baiken stood next to the grim reaper. Looking out to the tree line like him with a quite pensive outlook that's different form Ragna's mildly frustrated one.

"Where you headed?" She asked, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Hmm…. don't know. For now, I'll head east and just see where it takes me." Ragna answered. Utterly unsure as he gazed out to the path in the woods. However, he couldn't stop glancing at the woman next to him. His thoughts racing on what exactly he should be saying here since romance and dating isn't something he's known for.

"East huh? Hmph. I am headed that way too." Baiken nodded. Giving a small glance at Ragna as if she wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Hey." Ragna narrowed his eyes in suspicions at her words, however. "You're not following me because-!"

Like lighting, Baiken's blade shot forth and stopped just at Ragna's adam's apple.

"You wanna die?" While Baiken snarled out her threat, she kept her face turned to hide the blush on her face.

"Alright. Alright. Sorry, I asked. Christ…" Shoving his hands in his pockets Ragna sighed as he started walking. "Man, you're so uncute…"

"The fuck said I wanted to be…" Baiken growled but sheathed her blade none the less. Walking to keep pace with the towering man. The walked for while I silence. Listening to the birds singing as the wind blew through the trees. Dancing along to their song of spring and added their own voices to the mix. A serene scene that the two warriors walked themselves through.

"…. Is this going to be a…." Ragna paused at the right words. Saying couple would be too embarrassing for him as the very thought of it made his face flush red. "A thing…?"

"Hmm…" Baiken chewed on those words. Trying to figure out just what she should say. She knows what the feeling is in her chest. Light. Floating. And just the right amount of annoying and frustrating. But she didn't want to admit it. Nor think it was true. "Maybe. Let's just see where this goes for now yeah?"

"Yeah, I can live with that." Ragna agreed with a small smile of his own.

However, neither of them noticed that they are acting like two high schoolers who can't admit their feelings then powerful swordsmen. Emotions are more confusing then revenge it seems.

"Ah. I nearly forgot." Baiken said. The wind blowing through her hair. Making the tuffs on her head twitch like the ears of the cat. "Next stop we make, we're fighting."

"Wha-Where the hell did that come from!?" Ragna nearly tripped over his own to feet at the sudden declaration. Baiken ignored it and just kept walking.

"You still talked a lot of shit back there." Baiken smirked. "And I want to see if you can back it up."

"Tch." Ragna clicked his teeth. Evening only spending one night with the woman he can tell she wouldn't let him off on such a topic. "Just don't complain when I kick your ass got it?"

"Heh." A genuine smile grew on Baiken's face as she walked closer to Ragna. Maybe she noticed. Or maybe she did. "That's my line. Grim Reaper."

"Whatever." Ragna grinned too. Walking just close enough for his hand house the azure to brush up against hers. Maybe he noticed. Maybe he didn't. "You demonic woman."

Either way, both swordsmen walked towards the rising sun. Their future uncertain, but bright.

* * *

**I am really curious about what people think about this one so don't be scared to tell me what you think. And honestly, I enjoy writing these so expect more of them form me.**


End file.
